


Through the Archway

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camelot, Department of Mysteries, F/M, king arthur - Freeform, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When Hermione is tasked with travelling through an ancient archway in the depths of the Department of Mysteries, her and the Auror assigned to her are in for a shock.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83
Collections: We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	Through the Archway

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> This prompt is open to BBC's Merlin and Arthurian Legend
> 
> Please claim one prompt only
> 
> Thanks to my forever beta, all remaining mistakes are my own!

Working in the Department of Mysteries had many perks. Hermione was generally left to her own devices to research whatever she wanted—within reason. Her most recent project was working in the Time Room. Having some experience with time-travel from her third year at Hogwarts, Hermione was pleased to have been given the task. 

On her first day in the chamber, she was taken down farther than she had previously been aware the Ministry went. She was led down there by the Head Unspeakable, Croaker, who informed her there was an archway that dated back to Arthurian times and though they weren’t sure what it did, they knew things could pass through it and what was passed back through wasn’t from their time. 

The archway had been discovered more than a hundred years before and while there had been several experiments conducted on it, there was only so much that could be done without sending an actual person through. No one had volunteered in the last twenty years since the last pair walked through the archway and never returned. Nothing seemed to have changed in their timeline or the legend of Arthur Pendragon. The archway was pitch black and no amount of light shined inside seemed to make any difference and it was carved with intricate runes that no one had been able to translate. The moment Hermione saw it, she had immediately volunteered to walk through, regardless of whether she was able to come back through or not.

While she had a social life, she had no family and was uniquely suited to travel through due to her extensive knowledge of Arthurian legends, Hermione was a bit nervous about travelling through the arch. The unknown was what was causing most of her anxiety. The two they had sent through twenty years before had never returned. Had they chosen not to return or were they unable? 

She had sat down with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley, the only people she had in her life to explain what was happening. Harry had, of course, been incredibly sad but supportive. Ron had exploded in anger but had eventually come around and realised she wouldn’t be changing her mind. Possibly missing the rest of her best friends lives had saddened her greatly but this was an adventure she felt she  _ needed _ to do.

The day had finally arrived for her to walk through. Arriving in the DoM around five in the morning she was immediately met by Croaker and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

“How are you feeling Hermione? Nervous?” Kingsley asked her kindly.

“Yes a bit, but I’m more excited than anything at the moment.”

Croaker, his hood up as always to obscure his identity, nodded at her. “We’ve prepared you as much as possible as well as your Auror escort. The original one, McClanahan had to back out a week ago but the person we have chosen to replace him is up to the task.”

Hermione gaped at him. She had formed a working relationship with the older Auror and was suddenly very anxious about a new person, someone she hadn’t had a chance to get to know in the months they had been planning this, to build a rapport with.

“Who is it? Are you sure they’re qualified? They know the risks?”

The door behind her opened and closed quietly and she turned, looking into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“I think you’ll find I have quite a bit of knowledge of Arthurian legend as well as Camelot. Most of the books you have been reading during your research the past few weeks were donated from the Malfoy family library,” Draco informed her as he took the seat next to her with a nod of his head.

Five years after the war and Malfoy was no longer the arrogant prat he had been during school. They got on reasonably well but didn’t spend much time together. Hermione was trying to ignore the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach the moment he walked in the door.

“Well, now that I know no one will be protesting this arrangement, let’s get down to business,” Croaker told them. Sliding a set of folders across the table towards them both.

“Inside, you’ll find the parameters of the mission. After this, you’ll both change into period-appropriate clothing as we aren’t sure where the gateway exits at. We don’t want you walking out in robes. We’d like you to send a parchment through, if you’re able, let us know you’ve made it safely, where you are, what era you seem to be in, anything that can help us.”

Hermione and Draco both opened their folders and began looking through as Kingsley began speaking.

“The researcher and Auror that were sent through before were Marie Shane and Alec Fairweather. If possible, please locate them. We’ve included photographs of them both in your packets.”

As the meeting wrapped up, she and Draco were led to a changing area and given their new clothing. Hermione’s was a sturdy cream dress with a dark blue tunic than just dusted over the tops of her feet with long sleeves that opened at her wrists and flowed down to the floor. Strings laced across the bodice tightly over her chest. There was silver embroidery along with the cuffs and hem. A silver rope she assumed was meant to be wrapped around her waist to secure the pouch that was sitting on the table in the room. She pulled her hair back into a tight french braid, mainly to keep it out of her face. 

When Draco walked out of his changing area, her breath caught. Long breeches with a sturdy cream shirt and a tunic that matched hers in colour. He had a scabbard as well as a pouch attached to the belt he had cinched at his waist. Draco’s eyes widened as he looked her up and down before walking over to her.

“Merlin, Granger, you look as though you were made for that era,” he told her quietly.

She blushed. “As do you Draco.”

His face lit up in a smile at the use of his first name. The moment was broken when the door opened and Croaker walked in, a sword in one hand, a dagger in the other.

“Weapons for you both. I have holsters for both of your wands to hide under your sleeves. Try not to use any magic until you get a lay of the land.” He handed Draco the sword before pulling out a holster for the dagger he also carried and Hermione added it to the rope belt.

Once they had their weapons and wands secured, they headed down to the archway. Most of the Unspeakables, as well as Kingsley, were present in the room. He shook both of their hands, wishing them luck. Just before they stepped through, Draco grabbed her hand.

“Just in case,” he said quietly.

Walking through the archway seemed just like walking through a regular archway. The moment she turned around to look back, all she saw was darkness. Turning back forward, a stone room came into view. High windows lined the walls, with red banners hanging down pictured a dragon with a sword and wand crossed. Hermione gasped at she took in the sight. A booming laugh startled them both, Draco immediately pushed her behind him, keeping one hand on her, the other on the hilt of his sword.

“No need to be alarmed, young man. You must be from my world then, eh?”

A tall man with long hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, a tunic that matched the banner, as well as a large sword at his hip, was walking towards them, a smile on his face.

“Alec Fairweather, at your service.” He gave them both a bow. Before holding out his hand towards Hermione. Draco kept a firm hold on her hand as she stepped out from behind him and held out her hand. The man gently took her hand, kissing the back of it.

“We were told that two of you went through the archway?” Hermione asked.

The man’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Marie came with me, yes, but after a few weeks, she chose to go back through the portal. You’re telling me she never made it back?”

  
  


“No, I’m sorry, we were told that you both went through twenty years ago and no one has come back through since,” Draco told him quietly, an apologetic look on his face.

Alec fell to his knees. “I don’t… I don’t know what happened then. I built a life for myself, I assumed she made it home.”

Hermione and Draco shared a look. This didn’t bode well for them being able to go back home. Hermione pulled a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill from her pouch.

“What year is it, Mr Fairweather?” 

“Alec, please. The year is five hundred and three, A.D. We’re in a chamber underneath Camelot.”

She wrote everything down as quickly as possible before sealing the scroll and tossing it through the portal. Praying to all the Gods it made it back to Croaker.

“How did you know we would be down here?” Draco asked suddenly.

“Ah, the portal began to glow about a week ago, I come down here every few hours since to check. Time doesn’t work the same. I need to take you up to meet the King.” He stood and beckoned them to follow.

“And who is the king right now?” Draco asked.

“Why, King Arthur of course.”


End file.
